


Сказка на ладони

by bfcure



Category: Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Иногда Мио задумывается, почему выбрали именно его.
Relationships: Mio & Benke





	Сказка на ладони

Иногда Буссе (Мио, теперь его зовут Мио) задаётся вопросом: почему он? В сказках принцы и принцессы необыкновенные, исключительные и умеют делать то, чего не могут все остальные. В нём же нет ничего примечательного.

Бегает Буссе плохо, дерётся ещё хуже. Разве что очень любит читать, но этим хвастаться глупо — в его классе почти все мальчишки и девчонки обожают книги про путешествия и волшебные приключения. Да, Буссе сирота, но будто в Стокгольме мало сирот. И сердце, не знающее зависти, — тоже не про него. Буссе отчаянно завидует Бенке, тому, что у него есть и мать, и отец, и какао с блинчиками на ужин, а не жутко полезные брокколи, и ненавидит себя за это.

Бенке другой. Он добрый, весёлый и щедро делится всем, что имеет. Он первым подходит к Буссе, когда тот в одиночестве пинает банки во дворе, и предлагает:

— Хочешь поиграть в лапту? 

Буссе соглашается, и к обеду они уже не разлей вода. А поездку на остров Ваксхольм он никогда не забудет: ночной костёр, пение сверчков, серебряные искры звёзд в вышине.

В этом году Бенке снова зовёт его туда, и не на выходные, а на всё время школьных каникул.

— Дядя Сикстен и тётя Эдла, конечно, будут счастливы от меня избавиться, — вздыхает Буссе, — но могут и не отпустить. Из принципа.

— Папа их уговорит, — обещает Бенке.

— Я и так торчу у тебя целыми днями. Твои папа и мама вряд ли обрадуются, если я буду делать это круглые сутки.

— Ты им нравишься. И они надеются, что мне передастся твоя любовь к чтению. Кроме того, кого им ещё звать, Йонне?

Бенке смеётся. Это их внутренняя шутка: Йонне хулиган, задира и драчун, каких поискать. Первоклашкам ему лучше не попадаться. Бенке его не боится. И Буссе тоже перестал. Йонне трус, он никогда не решится напасть на двоих.

Буссе представляет, как Йонне чинно ест горошек в гостях у родителей Бенке, и хохочет так, что на глазах выступают слёзы.

Эх, ему никогда не поехать на Ваксхольм. Потому что фру Лундин отдаёт золотое яблоко ему, король шепчет с печальной нежностью «Мио, мой Мио», а на верхушке тополя поёт птица Горюн.

И уже неважно, что в Буссе нет ничего примечательного. Тётя Эдла говорила, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Наверное, она права, и как бы ему не было страшно, скоро, очень скоро наречённый принцем Мио Бу Вильхельм Улльсон поскачет Дремучим Лесом к замку рыцаря Като.

Даже за сказку надо платить.


End file.
